The Time of Family
by Orla3777
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or BB. Set during 'Agendas'. Lex Luthor did not contact Superboy. He contacted the League to meet him. Luthor has some information to give. Some that Superboy wants about his precious friend from Cadmus. Some that may change everything in Superboy's short life. Could this info may everything better for him? GoodLuthor. ConxTer.


Here is a new story. Man, did it ever take long to finish. Don't worry. The next chapter of 'The Greatest of These is Love' will be up soon. I hope you enjoy and review.

The Time of Family

Superboy, also called Conner, was sitting the living room of the Cave with Wolf at his side, watching M'gann and Zantanna fix Thanksgiving dinner while waiting for Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado to join them.

The others were at home, waiting for some sort of meeting the top secret Watchtower to be over and for the league members to be free to join them.

Conner couldn't help but sigh at the thought of Thanksgiving. It was supposed to be a thing for family, for everyone to get together and be thankful for what they have.

But what did Conner have to be thankful for?

Sure, his freedom, his friends, Batman, Black Canary, Sphere, and Wolf are something.

But his friends had other places to go to outside of the Cave and people to turn to when they needed them. Batman was Robin's mentor and adoptive father. Black Canary was the whole team's trainer and was also trying to help with Green Arrow's problem with Red Arrow.

Conner wasn't even sure that 'Conner Kent' was even real, despite the papers Batman made up for him. He had no real home and no family. Superman seemed to pretty much hate him, and M'gann was still angry at him for rejecting her affections.

Yes, M'gann asked him out. But Conner had gently rejected her. Whenever she had tried to get too close to her, tried to kiss him, he felt that he was betraying a certain someone. This person was the one Conner really really liked. He cared for him. He missed him.

_He_ was Cadmus's Project Batman Beyond, a boy with Batman's blood kidnapped after his parents' murder. He was brought to Superboy the day he first woke-up four months before Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash escaped him.

The boy had sent a month in Cadmus, being beaten, starved, and experimented on. When they met, after five mintunes Beyond wasn't afraid of Superboy at all. Beyond trusted him, believed in him, cared for him. Maybe he even loved him.

For the next four months, they spent time together. Their projects plans were combined together to make the perfect duo for the Light. Since Superboy resisted commands to hurt Beyond, the scientists decided to try the friendship. The two were inseparable. Superboy had scared the scientists into treating Beyond better, giving him more food and stopping the beatings and experiments. Beyond told Superboy things about the outside world and thought of him as a living being, not a weapon or just a clone.

Superboy tried to bring Beyond with him when he was going back to the cloning room where Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash were imprisoned by Desmond, but he was gone. Knowing Beyond wanted him to gain freedom from Cadmus, he still escaped.

After that, various times during these months of being a part of the team, Superboy searched for Beyond, trying to find any hint of what happened to him. If he escaped. If he was alive. He found nothing.

"Beyond, where are you?" Superboy mentally asked. It was a question asked in his head at least a hundred times that day, more than a billion times since he escaped.

"Miss Martian, Zantanna, Superboy, suit up and report to the Hall of Justice," Batman's voice came in the communication in the Cave's systems, since they were most likely not wearing the small portable comms. in their ears.

The three did as ordered. Superboy changed into his cargo pants and combat boots, Zantanna changed into her magician tux outfit, and M'gann shifted her clothing into her Miss Martian form. After that, they went to the zeta tubes to be transported to the Hall of Justice.

* * *

Once they got there, they found that Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis were already there, waiting for them.

"What's going on?" asked Zantanna.

"During the meeting, Lex Luthor manage to hack Justice League systems and contacted them while they were in their meeting in the Watchtower. Luthor requested to meet the whole team. He said if not us, he wanted to speak to Superboy," Robin explained.

"Why would Lex Luthor want to see us?" asked Artemis.

"He doesn't, really. He wants to see Superboy. Somehow, I think he believes Superboy would be more comfortable with us there. I don't know why."

Superboy looked confused. Why would Lex Luthor want to talk to him? He was his archenemy's clone, but he hadn't done anything to be noticed by him. He didn't even have the full powers of a Kryptonian. What was the point?

"The league doesn't trust Luthor, so all of them will be with us as Luthor meets us. I don't know why they agreed when we're Batman's covert team," Kid Flash told them.

"Blackmail, maybe," suggested Artemis.

"Let's go. Batman told us to go the 'meeting room' of the Hall of Justice. They all are there with Lex Luthor," Aqualad told them.

They walked to the room and entered. The atmosphere was just thick, you could cut it with a knife. The league members stood on one of side the room, watching Luthor intensely. Superman was practically glaring at him, like he was on verge of using his heat vision on him.

Luthor, who stood on the other, was actually relaxed. He was all cool and collected with his chauffeur/bodyguard, Mercy, not far behind him, holding a stack of files.

"Ah, children, come in," Luthor greeted with a cheerful smile, completely unaffected by the atmosphere, "Hello."

Superboy couldn't help the feeling of familiarity upon hearing Luthor's voice. He felt it before when he watched him on television during a few of his press conferences. Why would Lex Luthor's voice be familiar to him? He had no idea.

"Just get this over with, Luthor," Batman said.

"Of course," Luthor said, turning to Superboy, "It's a pleasure to meet you face to face, Superboy. I hope you would be more comfortable with your friends with you while meeting with me."

"Uh, thanks I guess," Superboy said unsure. Why would Luthor care if he was comfortable or not?

"I have some information for you. Some that you want. Some that might change everything, for the good, I hope," Luthor reached back to Mercy as she handed him one of the files in her hands, "I believe you are familiar with this face."

Luthur took out of 8x11 sized headshot of a boy. This boy had ebony black hair that framed his face, his eyes were ice blue that reminded Superboy of the full moon, his skin was pale but healthy, and his lips were slightly pouted and light pink. The boy was beautiful and quite a bit feminine to someone his gender.

Robin tried to hold in a gasp at the familiarity of the boy's features. He looked just like Bruce Wayne. Well, a feminine, softer, version of him anyway.

"B-Beyond…"

Everyone looked over at Superboy, whose eyes were wide in shock. He knew this boy?

"Beyond. You know Beyond. Where is he? Is he alive? Is he all right?" Superboy asked desperately and rapidly as his heart pounded in his chest. He went up and took the picture from Luthor.

"He's fine now, right as rain, and eager to see you again," Luthor told him with a real, soft smile on his face.

"Luthor, what are you up to?" demanded Superman.

"Superman, hush!" Superboy snapped at him. Superman could make Luthor not tell him what he needed to know. He needed to know where Beyond was. He had to, even if he had to shut up his genetic donor/father that he pretty had given up on accepting him.

"Superboy, who is this Beyond? How do you know him?" Aqualad asked. He, the team, and the league were surprised to see just such a reaction from Superboy. He had once been desperate for Superman's attention and acceptance. To snap at him must mean that that boy in the photo meant a lot to him.

"He was in Cadmus with me. He was Project Batman Beyond," Superboy had to explain, watching as Batman's eyes widen, "He was kidnapped to Project Cadmus a month before I was completed. We were to be partnered up. He was to be my slave as I was to be Cadmus' as well as… something else, but he wasn't. I resisted commands to hurt him, and we became best friends. He was the only one I trusted, and he trusted me. He believed I could be anything I wanted to be. That I didn't have to be a weapon or even a hero. He cared if I was hurt, if I was upset, if I was happy."

"Batman, biologically, he is your son," Superboy told him, "His purpose was the same as mine. He was to kill and replace you, but his original purpose was to just take up the mantle when you retired. His supposed father's reproduction DNA was replaced with yours with some kind of injection. It happened without him knowing. He was born with your DNA and his mother's."

"With the need to stabilized the DNA, some female chromosomes were added. Project Batman Beyond is practically half-female due to this, making his body, though strong in some ways, frailer in others," Luthor added, knowing it was needed to be known how delicate the boy was and how much protection he needed.

"So, his other job to you was…" Flash said, putting the pieces together.

"To make super babies. One of the experiment Cadmus did was to make his womb Kryptonian compatible. But I never touched him like that."

"But someone else tried to."

"What!" Superboy turned to Luthor, absolutely enraged. The businessman expected this reaction. Someone tried to violate Beyond, Superboy's Beyond.

"When I found him, one of the scientists found him and tried to force himself on him. I stopped him and had him arrested though. Don't worry. The boy is pure as fresh snow."

"Oh, god, he must hate me. I should have looked harder for him," Superboy said, deeply upset. Beyond was everything to him in Cadmus. To know that something awful almost happened to him devastated him.

"Hate you? Dear boy, he adores you. If it wasn't for you, it would've been too late to give him medical treatment. The abuse and starvation with his body's condition would have killed him if you hadn't threatened them to feed him more and to leave him alone. You saved his life. Besides, he knew his freedom and well-being was at risk. He schemed with Dubblilex to help you escape from Cadmus. The fire was his idea," Luthor explained.

"So, he is all right?" asked Superboy.

"Why, of course. Safe and sound. A few hours in our Lexcorp medical chambers for three days has him good as new," Lex told him, taking out another picture. This one was of Beyond inside a tube of some sort of green liquid, wearing an oxygen mask. It was one of latest of Lexcorp tech that allowed the patient to send a number of hours each needed day (a week at most) to restore him or her from damage done to them because of an illness or something.

Superboy sighed in relief. "Thank you. How could I repay you?"

"Superboy…" M'gann tried to stop him. Who knows what Lex could want with an opportunity like that.

"Why would you need to repay me?" asked Lex unfazed.

"A lot of people wouldn't do this much to save a person like you have. I know you know what Beyond means to me. I don't know much about you, but you want something. I'll do it, but remember I do have standards. I don't kill or do crime. I am not a criminal, and Beyond would kill me if I agreed to that even for him."

Lex laughed amused. "Wonderful. I was hoping to hear that. What I want is for you to listen to the rest of what I have to say, but let's do that in a different location. Beyond doesn't know that I'm here on this special day. How about I take you to him. He'll let you know that you can trust the rest of this information."

"All right," Superboy said at once. He was going to see Beyond again. That was all that mattered.

"Superboy…" Superman protested, "You shouldn't trust Luthor."

"Why, because you don't trust him? Look, I want nothing to do with the bickering…"

"Bickering!?" Superman exclaimed. Someone thoughts their fights were just bickering. Luthor tried to hold in a snicker. Of course, Superman didn't care that he was still in the room.

"Yes, bickering. I have the right to listen to what he has to say. He saved Beyond."

"But he must be up to something."

"Of course, he wants me to listen to him. Something you never seem to do for anyone. Why would you care anyway? This is my business, and you never wanted to be a part that before. Follow if you want, but I'm going to see my friend again."

"Superboy, I can't let you do this."

"Do me a favor for once and do what you have done. You can't ignore me for months and expect me to listen to you all of the sudden. I respected you. I thought you were the best. I asked you for help. But you brushed me off. I'm not brushing off Luthor, not for what he did for Beyond. If it wasn't for him, Beyond would have be raped and would have died without me knowing it. And if he lost his innocence and had died, I would never forgive myself. I'm going."

"We're going with you," Aqualad offered.

"Guys, you don't have to," Superboy told them. He knew they didn't trust Luthor. He wasn't going to make them uncomfortable or walk into a trap if it was one.

"You're our friend, Supes, and this guy means a lot to you. He led us to you. Without him, we wouldn't be a team or have you," Robin said.

"Of course, please follow us when everything is situated to go," Luthor said, leaving the heroes with Mercy right behind him, "Oh, and by the way, Beyond's real name is Terrence McGinnis, Terry, if you will. He wanted to tell you before but didn't get the chance."

Terry. His name was Terry. It fit him.

"Thank you."

When Lex Luthor and Mercy left the room, the heroes fell silent.

"It's obvious that Superboy will hear out Luthor and the team are coming with him. It's probably best if a few of the league will go too," Wonder Woman said.

"I'll go. You too, Superman," Batman volunteered. He glared over at Superman the moment he tried to protest. Superman didn't have the right to say a thing. He couldn't just tell Superboy… Conner, what to do and not go with them if he was so concern.

"Me too," Black Canary said in a no nonsense tone of voice, making it final, "I train this team. I'm making sure they will be okay."

"I will go too. I will be able to tell if Luthor is lying about anything he telling him," Martian Manhunter said.

"We'll take the bio ship and follow him," M'gann suggested, summoning it from the Cave.

Superboy looked over at her. He knew she must be as confused as the rest of them. Superboy knew it was weird to know that Batman had a son at there, like him being Superman's clone.

But right now, he just watched to see his beautiful Terry again.

* * *

The team, Batman, Superman, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter were all in the bio ship, following Lex Luthor's car from Washington D.C. to Metropholis.

Everyone inside were sneaking glances at Superboy. Well, Batman wasn't, but still. The super clone was buckled into his seat while having brought a leg to his chest, arms wrapped around it, and his gaze was staring out of the window. He was deep in thought.

"**Superboy, can you tell us what the boy, this Terry McGinnis, did to make him so important to you. We never seen you like before?"** M'gann asked, after establishing a link between of them, even the mentors.

"**He did a lot of things. The only time he was afraid of me was the first five minutes. Even though there was a chance I couldn't fight the genomorphs' power and end up hurting him, he wasn't afraid to be around me. I had a feeling he would still be my friend if I couldn't resist anymore. I'm glad it didn't come to that."**

Thanks to the link, they were connected to watch a memory from Superboy's mind, watching from his point of view.

**He was 'born'. He was inside the pod. Eyes open for the first time ever. The first thing that came into view was a bruised, frail-looking, but beautiful boy with black hair and light blue eyes. The boy looked terrified at him as he was being held where he stood by two men in white lab coats.**

**A third man wearing a white lab coat came, Mark Desmond, into view.**

"**Ah, Project Kr, the Superboy, you have awaken. Welcome to the world, my weapon," Desmond said with a smirk, "This is your awakening gift, Project Batman Beyond. He is yours now. Why don't you show him his place and beat him down."**

**He could feel some sort of power in his head, trying to force him to obey Desmond. It hurt to fight it, but he had to. Just looking at Project Batman Beyond, he couldn't hurt someone so beautiful and so delicate. He knew, with the little knowledge he had so far with the genomorph education programming, that his super strength could seriously injure him. And that was what Desmond wanted to make the other project totally submissive.**

**With a roar, he jumped out of the pod before Project Batman Beyond and his captures. The scientists had let go and go of the way, thinking Superboy was going to beat down the other boy. They had no idea that Superboy was resisting until he jumped over Project Batman Beyond and went at them.**

**Desmond and the other scientist ran out of the room and shut the door. Superboy was satisfied of what just happened as the power in head started to lift. **

**He turned around to face Project Batman Beyond, finding him on the ground, looking at him with uncertainty and fear.**

**He walked over to him, kneeling down, and carefully putting a hand on the boy's side. He could feel his ribs so well. It was clear that he hadn't eaten properly in a while.**

**Project Batman Beyond cringed at the touch, expecting worse. But when he realized that Superboy wasn't causing him pain, he looked up at him. They stared at each other's eyes for a few minutes.**

"**You… You don't want to hurt me?" asked Project Batman Beyond. He shook his head. They stared some more. **

**Carefully, Project Batman Beyond raised a hand and placed tenderly on the side of his face, never looking away from his eyes. His hand was so soft.**

"**I don't want to hurt you," the first words came out of Superboy's mouth, "Friends?"**

**A soft, sweet smile came on Project Batman Beyond's face. "For someone who was just born, you have a good soul. You're so sweet. Of course, we can be friends."**

The memory ended.

Everyone had experience what he saw, heard, and felt that day, thanks to Miss Martian's powers.

"**Beyond is the first thing I saw, I protected, I touched, I spoke to. He was to first to touch me and smile at me. He always showed me kindness, despite where we were at."**

"**You're in love with him, aren't you?"** Artemis asked. There was silence in the link. No one dared to speak mentally.

"**Yes."**

Superboy knew that he loved him. He probably always had, even before he knew what love was. Right now, he just wanted him back. Even if they were just going to be friends, he wanted him back.

"We have arrived at our destination," M'gann announced.

They were at Lex Luthor's mansion. His car was parked, and Mercy was opening the door for him. M'gann landed the bio ship. Everyone got out to meet him.

"You have him in your place?" Superboy asked politely as Luthor and Mercy led them inside.

"Of course, I figured he had enough of white walls, lab coats, and machines for awhile. I thought he would like a more homier scenery. Given that it is a little richer than what he is use to. He is with two other rescues of mine that are staying here as well as…"

"Mr. Luthor, you're back in time for dinner!" a voice of a young boy interrupted him.

A seven-year-old boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes ran towards them. The heroes couldn't help but notice that he was wearing a Robin t-shirt.

"Hello, Matthew, yes, I promised your brother that I would be back in time. He would have my head otherwise," Lex greeted with a kind smile, "I believe you know…"

"Superboy!" Matthew cried out in excitement, "I know you. You saved Terry. You're cool! Right up there with Batman and Robin."

Superboy smiled too and kneeled down, "Hey Matt, your brother told me all about you. He was worried for you. It's good to meet you."

"You too. Thank you for helping Terry. You're awesome!"

"All right, all right, Matthew. I'm sure that your brother would love to see his friend again. Go and fetch him, but keep it a secret. It's a surprise," Mr. Luthor suggested.

"Okay!"

Matt ran off to get Terry.

"You found his brother?" Superboy asked.

"Your friend was determined to find him once he recovered. The child is a good boy who loves his hometown heroes, Batman and Robin. Superman was right behind them until he heard what you did for his brother," answered Luthor.

"That was Project Batman Beyond's brother? They look nothing alike," questioned Kid Flash.

"They're half brothers. Unlike Terrence, Matthew was spared from Batman's blood. The DNA wore off and Warren McGinnis, Terrence's supposed father, was able to have a real child of his own, not just one that he loved dearly as one. If the project hadn't been shut down, Matthew would have never existed. He wasn't a part of the plan. Terrence was grateful for it anyway. It meant that they had lived their lives the way they wanted to. Cadmus hadn't constructed everything. Matthew is Warren McGinnis's son, and Terrence was loved as Warren McGinnis's son."

"He knew about Terry being Batman's biological son." The statement, not a question, came from Superboy's mouth.

"Warren was a brilliant scientist as well as open-minded man and trusting husband. He found out about the project, and instead of getting Terrence out of his life, he went to work out plans to secure both boys' lives if anything were to happen to him or his wife, Mary. Warren knew, he told Mary, and Matthew overheard them. Imagine his excitement to know that his brother was related to his hero."

"I'm glad for him."

"Mr. Luthor?" called out a new voice as they could hear footsteps heading towards them. Everyone was watched Superboy's eyes widen as they could tell he recognized the voice.

There, Project Batman Beyond, Terry McGinnis, entered the room. At once, his eyes met with Superboy's. Two pairs of orbs that were different shades of blue were looking into each other's soul.

"S-Superboy?"

"Beyond…" Superboy said softly, "Terry."

The shocked look on Terry's face morph to one of pure delight. "Superboy!"

Terry ran towards his friend. When he was a foot away from him, he jumped into Superboy's arms, nearly knocking him over. Both felt warmed while being in each other's arms. They missed each other so much. They had no idea what was happening to the other, if they were safe and well.

"I can't believe it's you! I was so worried. Let me take a look at you," Terry said. The boy walked about the larger teenage boy, feeling his arms and sides to make sure he was okay. He knew that Superboy was invulnerable but just in case.

He couldn't help but laugh, "Of course, your hero clothes are civilian. Very original, but…"

Terry put a hand on Superboy's chest, trying to block the s-shield from the image he was trying to confirm. "Should I be worried that your clothes look like a soldier's?"

"Uh…" Superboy had no idea what to say to that. He never noticed that. He knew what Terry thought. If he hadn't noticed that his clothes resembled a soldier, then it was probably just as bad as wearing them intentionally.

Terry placed his hands on his hips with a determined look on his face. "You are not a soldier, a weapon, or a tool. If you think that about yourself, I will beat you like a piñata, clear?"

Superboy smirked with his hands up in mock defense. "Crystal."

Lex Luthor chuckled at the scene. His friends and Batman were amused. The rest were confused.

"Terry, I want you to meet Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin. They are the ones who investigated the fire and found me. The girls are my friends, Miss Martian and Artemis. There's Batman, which I'm sure you know; Black Canary, our trainer; Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian's uncle; and Superman."

"Thank you for taking care of Superboy. I'm Terry McGinnis, Cadmus's Project Batman Beyond and a guest of Mr. Lex Luthor. It is a honor to meet you," Terry greeted politely.

"Same, we were surprises to learn about you," Robin said.

"I see, it is a bit of a shock that I'm blood related to Batman. So, anyway, you have a name yet? What is it?" asked Terry. If Batman had a problem with the clone telling Terry his name in front of Lex Luthor, he wasn't showing it or saying anything.

Anyone could guess what would have happened if this encounter occurred few months before now. Superboy didn't have a name until he was going to school. No one even thought about a name until then.

If Terry found out about that as well as the fact Superboy was living in their headquarters and not a real home, he would kill them.

And Superman was in for it more than anyone.

"It's Conner," Superboy answered.

"Conner, huh?" Terry said, glancing over at Lex, "Perfect, I like it. Any last name?"

"Kent." Conner's tone indicated that he wasn't at all that attached to it as his first name.

Few noticed Superman stiffening. Terry was one of them, and he wasn't surprised. He knew Superman's other name, and he knew that he had nothing to do with the naming of his clone.

"Now then, we have to finish our business, don't we, Superboy?" asked Lex.

"Yes, not only have you save Terry but you found his brother. You deserve to be heard out," the clone agreed.

"Then may I suggest we do it in a private room. It's sound proof for human or otherwise, but I have made it to where the Martian can tell if I'm lying or not," the businessman suggested.

"I trust you," came Superboy's response. He owed this man. Somehow, he felt he could trust him.

"Conner," Terry said, while testing his name, "What Lex Luhor is going to tell you is very important information. What he says is the truth. Trust me, I went through everything. Nothing is false."

"All right."

Lex Luthor led them to a door to a room where there was a sheet of glass to look into it. The two would be talking in there, while the rest stayed outside. It was a private conversation.

Superboy and Lex went into the room and went to sit down on the comfortable lounge chairs. The files that Mercy once held were now in Luthor's hands.

As Superboy sat before Lex Luthor, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. While he was in the pretense of Superman's archenemy, it wasn't that that was bothering him. It was the information. What did Luthor have to tell him?

He looked over to the glass to see Mercy, Terry, his friends, the mentors, and Superman. Terry was leaning against at the glass, looking at him. He smiled to reassure him. The others were remaining calm, though ready to bust in if anything bad would happen. Then there was Superman, who appeared using all of his will power to not just burst in and get everyone out of here.

"I am surprised that you are so willing to listen to be; let alone, be in the same room as me. Superman was never the trusting type when it comes to me," Luthor said.

"I might be his clone, but I'm not Superman. He made it clear that he wants nothing to do with me. Besides, I think I can trust you for some reason," Superboy told him.

"But the thing is, Superboy, you're not really a clone. You're not even a full Kryptonian. You're half-human," Lex said as gently as he could.

"W-What do you mean? I thought I…" Superboy was in pure shock. Lex handed him one of the files to look over.

"A man had found his DNA mutated due to an incident when he was younger. The mutation made him sterile with the great possibility to be unable to have children. This man desired them more than anything in the world. He found that if he could use another's DNA that could connected and get a child through science. He had less chances than the average person, but it wasn't impossible.

"A match was found after so many tries. But what the man didn't know was that it was Superman's. When he found out, it was too late. His child was conceived. By then, he didn't care. He had his baby. He visited everyday, talking, reading to his child. He loved that baby so much. That baby was you."

Superboy was silent, listening to every word and absorbing it like a sponge. Someone was out there. That someone loved him. He was that person's child. He wasn't meant to be a weapon. The thought of being loved like that, despite of being half-alien, warmed Superboy.

"Unfortunately, someone found out about you, broke in, and stole you. You were taken to Cadmus where they hasted your aging to a teenager. They made you a project and a weapon, because that man succeeded where they had failed."

"What was that?" asked Superboy softly. He was looking at his file, labeled 'Project Kr'. The reports started out with his growth, not how he came to be. It would make sense with the fact that he was taken. It kind of hurt to know that he was just stolen like that from someone who seemed to love him the moment he saw him.

"He had made you, a Superman look-alike. They have tried and failed to create a Superman clone. The closest they got was Project Match, a full Kryptonian clone, a real clone. Unfortunately, with Kryptonian DNA being so different, Match was mentally unstable because of his own genetic codes. They had no control over him. They manage to get him in his pod and shut down the project as a failure."

"Match is trapped in a pod, like I was! Insane or not, we have to at least get him away from Cadmus!" Superboy exclaimed, standing up. He had read the Project Match file, seeing that unlike his own, the reports told of how he was put together. But that did not matter. Match may be dangerous, but he needed to be somewhere safe from his kidnappers. Cadmus could destroy him. Clone or not, Project Kr and Project Match were practically brothers!

Luthor chuckled, amused by Superboy's reaction. No matter what he had learned, he accepted Match so easily as his brother, unlike Superman, who couldn't accept him.

"Do not worry. He is one of my rescues. The other is a half-human, like you, named Raven Roth. Raven had the powers needed to fix the problems with Match's DNA. Match is sane now, and he and Raven, the sweet child, are considered mates. The mutual affection hit straight off. They are here in the mansion, waiting to meet you."

"In fact, there she is."

Superboy looked over at the window. Terry and the others were talking among each other, while Mercy was standing quietly. Besides Terry was a shorter teenage girl. The girl was cute but you could tell that she was different. Her dark hair reached above her shoulders at a slight angular cut (long in the front, short in the back). On her forehead, there was a diamond-shaped ruby. Her big bug eyes were blue. Her skin was just as pale as Terry's. She was wearing a black dress with a royal blue hooded cloak.

"Terrence has taken upon himself to adopt her as a sister," Luthor chuckled in good nature.

He could see Terry doing that, but where was Raven's mate, his brother, Match?

"I… I see."

"Now the man who is your human father looked for you tirelessly. He found answers at last when he watch the news and saw you on the bridge, trying to help Superman."

Superboy blushed when he remembered that day. It hurt so bad when Superman brushed him off like he did, but it was also the day he opened up to Black Canary.

"He knew that Superman was acting like coward. He does do that, Superboy. With all that power he has, he runs from those who potentially couldn't be trusted or could be dangerous. So, he formed a plan to talked to you, hoping that you would hear him out, while he saved Terrence, Raven, and Match."

"Wait, you saved them. You mean, you…"

"Yes, I am the man who was sterile due to Kryptonite mutation as a kid. I am the man who searched for you when you were taken. You are my son," Lex said calmly, but his green eyes said otherwise. As much as a self-controlled businessman, he was still a human being. He couldn't handle the fear and despair of the expected rejection coming.

Superboy looked into those eyes, the eyes of his other father. He saw more. He saw love and hope. Luthor told him no lie. This was life-changing information. Information that would do him good if he took it in a certain way.

It all made sense though. Why he felt he could trust Lex Luthor. Why his voice was so familiar. Because a part of him knew that Lex was family. He was son of Lex Luthor, the archenemy of Superman, his other father.

"I'm not Superman," Superboy said kindly with a soft smile.

Lex's face softened and looked physically relieved that this boy, his son, was giving him a chance. He picked up a piece of paper, a document. He handed it to Superboy. It was a birth certificate. It said:

_Name: Conner Julian Luthor_

_Father: Alexander Lionel Luthor_

_Mother: -_

Superboy understood. This was his birth certificate. Lex had planned to name him 'Conner' anyway. So that explained the look shared between Terry and Lex. He knew his name. Superboy liked it actually. Instead of being just Conner Kent, he could be Conner Julian Luthor.

"It's quite the coincidence that you were named Conner, I'm sure for different reasons. Conner means 'most wanted', and Julian is my late brother's name. Both names I enjoy and be honored to have you bear them."

Conner blushed, hearing that he was named with such love. Lex really wanted a child. He was that child. He was meaning everything he saying. He was wanted.

He could tell that it was Lex that was afraid to being rejected. With Superman in his life, he must have thought that he would influence his son against him. But Superman was barely anything but heartbreak.

"Now, one more thing, I want you meet Project Match, now adopted and named Kendall Jordon Luthor."

The other door in the room opened and a boy who looked almost exactly like Conner walked in. This was Match… or rather Kendall. Conner and Kendall could pass off as twins, but Kendall was a little bit taller, even more buffer, and the whites of his blue eyes were black (scarring from his genetic sickness and insanity). Kendall was older by who knows how long.

He was looking calmly at Conner. You could tell he heard his brother saying that they had to save him from Cadmus just minutes of being told about him and his problem.

"Hello, little brother," Kendall greeted with a very deep voice, "I heard you've been having trouble with your powers. I can help you if you want. It would be harder with your human half, but Terry calculated it wasn't impossible. What do you say?"

Kendall did give off the same power and pride as Superman. He was the real clone anyway, but still, like him, he was his own person. Kendall would be rejected by Superman too, since it was his reaction to Conner when they believed he was the full Kryptonian clone. Conner and Kendall were brothers, half-brothers if you want to get technical. They were going to help each other.

"I would appreciate it… brother," Conner said, holding out his hand for a handshake. Kendall took his hand and pull him closer to him, giving him a brotherly hug.

Conner smiled. He had Terry back, a father that cared, and a brother. He could only hope that his friends would accept this and be happy for him that he had a family of his own like they did.

* * *

Terry saw them as Lex Luthor began to speak to Conner in the other room. He was glad that he was giving the chance to hear the man out.

"I am sorry for what you and your family had gone through," Batman's voice broke in. He didn't seem to be the type to really apologize, especially in front of other people.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. You're trying to help this world, and someone just wanted to keep you alive, or rather keep the spirit of Batman alive. I'm upset at the person who started Project Batman Beyond, who stole me from my dad, who tried to play with our lives just so that Batman would continue living, even if you died. You are a victim as much as my father, Warren McGinnis," Terry told him.

"You really trust that Lex Luthor isn't trying something with Superboy?"

"Batman, I was put under the forced education with a different program than Conner's. I know things like you do. I looked over every detail of the information Mr. Luthor will tell him. He won't do a thing to hurt Conner. Please, trust me. He wouldn't be near him if he did."

"Superboy means a lot to you, doesn't he?" asked Artemis, curiously.

"Yes, as corny as it sounds, he was my light in Cadmus. That month before I met Conner was absolute torture. Each day was hard to get through. I had wanted to die just to get away. When I was told I was going to be paired with Project Kr, I was terrified that things would get worse. They didn't. Conner made them better. He scared them to leave me alone and to give me something more and better to eat. I guess, he became just as protective as I became of him. That's why he didn't tell you about me. I know things that I shouldn't, and he was worried what would happen you found out about me."

It was then that Matt came back. This time, he had a girl with dark hair and blue eyes, wearing a black dress with a blue cloak, with him.

"Hey, Matt, Raven, is he ready?" asked Terry.

"Yup! I hope this goes well," Matt said cheerfully.

"He is listening. That's all we could hope for anyway," Terry said before turning to the heroes to introduce the girl, "Everyone, this is Raven Roth. She was one of the rescue Lex did as well as a Cadmus project, Project Demoness."

"And our sister!"

"What!" Batman had _another_ child!? You read that on everyone's faces (except Terry and Mercy).

"He means, Raven is our sister but in blood or papers (maybe yet in the latter). Sheesh, are you heroes going keep doing this when a child with your blood appears? You guys act like it's the end of the world!"

"Well…" Superman was silenced when Black Canary elbowed him in the gut.

"And I don't want to hear a thing from you, Superman. I saw what happened on the bridge on the news. Just to let you know, I am in possession of kryptonite."

"What! How…?"

"A gift from Dubblilex to defend myself from Project Kr. I was too scared to bring it the first, but then I would never think to use on Superboy. I never have, never will. You, on the other hand, are a different story."

Superman couldn't help but squeak and hide behind Batman. One thing was for sure, Terry was just as scary as his biological father. The bat glare was genetic.

The heroes, Mercy, Raven, and Matt tried to hold in their snickering at the sight. Some succeed, some didn't. It was comical to see Superman coward behind the Bat because of a skinny teenager that was four times smaller than him.

"Terry, look!" Raven said, getting the boy's attention. In the room, Conner had stood up, looking anxious. He didn't look mad or hateful to Lex. So that must mean…

"He knows about Match," Terry concluded out loud. He smiled. Just looking at Conner, he could tell that he wanted to go to Cadmus and free Match from his own pod.

"Match?" questioned Kid Flash. With a nod from Raven, Terry turned to their guests.

"Match, or Project Match, is Mr. Luthor's last rescue. He is also a Cadmus project. He is the real full Kryptonian clone of Superman, the one made before Project Kr."

"There's another clone!? What, full? You mean that Superboy is…" Miss Martian questioned.

"Superboy is half Kryptonian, half human. A real child in technical terms. But he wasn't created by Cadmus nor is he a genomorph as you thought. He was kidnapped from his human father after Project Match proved to be uncontrollable, because of insanity caused by his own genes. When they found out a man had brought a half Kryptonian to the world, most likely having the powers of Superman, they took him to Project Cadmus where three young protegé would find him months later."

"I fixed the problems in Match, and well… we're mates," Raven finished with a slight blush on her face.

"He's a nice guy. Bad boy type and adrenaline junkie but has a golden heart. He is also a good, protective, and affectionate mate to Raven," Terry added, giving his approval of Match being the one for his sister.

"Who is Superboy's human father?" asked Aqualad concerned.

Terry, Matt, and Raven all merely looked back through the glass.

"Luthor!?" exclaimed Superman enraged.

"Yes, Lex Luthor is Conner's human father. Before you say a thing, Mr. Luthor is not a real supervillain. Yes, he fights Superman all the time and seems to be behind a lot of crimes. But really, the fights were stress-relievers for him. He's a real humanitarian. He saved us when he didn't have to. Right now, he just wants his son, Superboy, Conner Julian Luthor. He just wants him back."

"What were you hoping to accomplish today?" Martian Manhunter asked, kindly not going into Terry's mind.

"We're hoping that Conner would take this well and give Mr. Luthor a chance. With Thanksgiving dinner almost done, we're hoping he would stay and eat with us on this holiday. That is, if he wants to and has permission. We just want him to know that he does have a family, a father and a brother, who wants him," Terry answered, seeing Conner looking at his birth certificate.

"What! We can't leave him here! Luthor would…" Superman protested but he was cut off by Terry's glare.

"Nobody cares what you think right now, Superman. Thanksgiving is a holiday for family and gratefulness. If you won't let Conner stay here where he's wanted, where are you going to do with him? Leave him back to where he's staying, the headquarters of his team, while you go home to your precious adopted family and not care that Conner, _your son_, is having dinner in an awkward atmosphere with his friends when he does have family. You never cared what would happen to him before. You just care if he's hurting people or in the wrong hands with your powers. Do us all a favor and shut up."

To add insult to injury, Matt went up and kicked Superman in the shin, though being careful to not break his little foot. Superboy saved his big brother. That put him as a part of his family. And McGinnis's protect family no matter who they are and where they came from.

"I know that you don't trust Mr. Luthor, but please let Conner stay if he wants to," Terry pleaded to the ones that matter in this situation.

"Terry! Raven!" Matt exclaimed. Now they were all seeing a Conner look-alike that was taller, bulkier, and had the whites of his eyes black.

"That's Project Match, Kendall Jordon Luthor, Mr. Luthor's new adopted son," Terry told them.

"Wow, he really is a real clone," Kid Flash commented. Despite the differences and that Kendall seemed more Superman-like, the two could still pass off as twins.

When Kendall pulled Conner into a hug and Conner accepted it, smiling at his newfound father and brother, it was all sealed. Conner Kent was Conner Luthor. He had a family.

"Yes!" Terry and Matt cheered. Luthor familial bonds established!

"Maybe it is best for Conner, emotionally, to stay here. It would have been awkward at dinner with just the two of us, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado," Zantanna said.

"I know Superboy. He talks to me," Aqualad confessed, leaving out the fact that he talks to the Boy of Steel too, like Red Arrow, "I know that his greatest desire is a family and being a _real_ person. I guess his wishes has come true. He is happy here."

Terry smiled, "I think that you all, his team and friends, made him happy too. He would want us to get along as one big family. I know he would want your approval of this."

"And he has it."

Conner, Kendall, and Lex had left the room and the heard the last part of the conversation, heard that Conner's friends accepted him as a part of the Luthor family. No one had ever seen such a blinding smile like the one on the Superboy's face before. He was incredibly happy.

"Conner," Batman started, "You may stay here for dinner, but I expect you to be back at the Cave by six o'clock sharp… tomorrow evening. Report what goes on, and we will go from there."

If Conner had already achieved the ability to fly, he would be doing just that. Batman was letting him stay here for not only for Thanksgiving dinner but for most of tomorrow.

Robin then gave Batman a small elbow in the side and gave a nod towards Terry. When all Batman did was stand still as a statue, which to Robin who knew that it was he was nervous, the said little bird did the job for his adopted father.

"Terry, maybe in a few days, you and Matt can visit Gotham, so Batman and I could get to know you more. Since you are a part of the family now, I mean, if you want to," Robin offered with hope. He was getting new brothers here: one who had no hard feelings about Project Batman Beyond and was open to a lot of things and the other already adored Batman and Robin.

Matt looked over at his older brother with pleading eyes. Terry laughed softly.

"Sure, we would love to," Terry answered. If you weren't a trained eyes, you wouldn't have noticed Batman relaxing in relief that his biological son was willing to get know him and Robin.

"Well then, Terrence, I believe that there is a feast that needs to be finished. Now be a good little bride-in-training and do your best to complete the delicious dinner you insisted on making," Luthor said cheerfully, then winking over at Conner, "He is a good catch for a wife, son."

"Mr. Luthor!" Really, Lex had been teasing Terry playfully about his feminine side for months now, especially in saying that he potentially could be Conner's bride. It was a little embarrassing. Even more so, when the said son was in the same room!

"Dad!" Conner exclaimed embarrassed as a blush came on his cheeks. As good as it felt to call Lex Luthor that, he didn't need that when he had yet to confess to Terry about his feelings.

Superman hadn't moved a muscle or said a word, thought it was time to leave. The whole thing was a shock to him. Superboy was the son of his archenemy, and there was an almost perfect clone standing right in front of him. In all honesty, he had no clue on what to do.

The decision was made for him. Martian Manhunter used telekinesis to move him, allowing the Luthors, McGinnis', and Raven to their Thanksgiving dinner.

Good-byes were said and everyone left in order to celebrate Thanksgiving.

* * *

The dinner Terry made was delicious. Afterwards, they all sat in the parlor of the mansion, talking and laughing with each other. It was there that Conner and Kendall saw their father as a relax, happy man. That made them happy. They were becoming proud to be Luthors and were determined to making the family more than being just a business to keep the company alive.

The Luthor family would be a family of love, because Lex Luthor was not his father, Lionel. He loved his sons. He desired them to follow their own dreams and marry the ones they love. That was all it took to make Lex proud.

When Lex and Matt retired for the night, the four teens decided to stay up a little longer.

Terry and Conner walked in the garden as they watched Kendall and Raven fly away, after Terry threatening Kendall to take very gentle care of his sister and them promising to be back before midnight.

They had to admit, for a Kryptonian clone and a half-demoness, those two were cute together and obviously in love.

Conner sighed, once the two lovebirds were out of the sight.

"You okay?" asked Terry.

"More than okay. Everything is amazing. I have a dad that wants me, a brother who wants help me, my friends still accept me, and I have you back," Conner answered, staring into the smaller boy's eyes, "Terry, I missed you so much. There wasn't a day where I thought about you, if you were safe or even still alive. Then Dad came. He told me a lot that I needed to know. He told me… what happened when he found you."

Terry blushed and looked down in shame.

"I tried to fight back as hard as I could, but…"

"No," Conner interrupted, "There is no reason to explain to me. He didn't do it. That's all that matters to me. If he did, I would never forgive myself."

"Conner, really, what happened wasn't your fault. I…"

"You risked your freedom, everything, so that I could escape and be free. I can't be more glad that Dad saved you. I wanted… I wanted to let you know something."

Deciding to get a little bold, Conner pecked Terry's soft lips. Though he hoped that he wouldn't drive Terry away with the action, he felt satisfied that he got his feelings at.

Terry was in a state of shock. Conner watched as he raised a hand to lightly touch his lips.

"I really like you, Terry. No, I love you. I have for a long time. You mean a lot to me. I want to give it a try," Conner told him sincerely.

The next thing he knew arms were wrapped around his neck and lips were pressed again his. Before the kiss crossed the line to passion, Terry pulled away with a cute pink blush across his pretty face.

"I would love to go out with you, Conner. I love you too," he said sweetly.

Conner smiled, glad that he was rejected or pushed away. He leaned down and nuzzled the smaller boy's slender neck. He felt a shiver from the delicate body against him. The tremors worsened when he placed a soft kiss where the neck and shoulder.

He looked up to make sure he was frightening his Terry. There wasn't a trace of fear or pain on that pleasured, content face. He pulled the smaller, much sensitive body closer to him and dived into a passionate but gentle kiss.

Time seemed lost while in that kiss. The son of Superman and Lex Luthor and the son of the Bat held each other so close that it was if they let go of each other, the other would disappear. They had missed each other so much. They knew that this love was real. No illusions or anything.

Through the sweet haze of the kiss, Conner could feel Terry's body getting goosebumps and getting cold. It was November after all. The air was chilling, even if it wasn't bothering the boy of steel at all. He broke the kiss and scooped up Terry into his arm, carry him like a much-loved bride. He was so lithe and light that it was so easy to carry him.

"Conner, what...?" Terry questioned as he was trying to get his breath even from the make-out session.

"I think it's time to go inside. I'm taking you to my room," he answered.

"Wait, I'm not ready for..."

"I know. I'm not too. Don't worry. I just don't want to be away from you after so long. No funny business, I promise." The promise was sealed to a kiss on a forehead and on the lips. Terry relaxed against Conner's broad, muscular chest, giving his new boyfriend with the very same, complete trust he gave in Cadmus.

Once they reach Conner's new room, which was located next to Terry's and in the same hallway as the rest of his family, the two kicked off their shoes. Conner shifted Terry to hold him with one arm as he pulled back the blankets and sheets of the bed where he gently deposit his smaller boyfriend before joining him.

Conner was laid down with his head on the pillow. Terry's head laid on his shoulder as he snuggled into his side contently with an arm around him. Conner's fingers were running through his ebony locks, being lulled toward the realm of dreams.

"Love you," Conner whispered.

"Love you too. Happy Thanksgiving," Terry yawned before falling asleep right then and there.

Conner watched him for a while in adoration before getting some shuteye himself.

This Thanksgiving, his very first, was the greatest. The time he spent with his newfound family and the dinner made with love by Terry was amazing. It was one to be remembered always. Now he could spend more time with his father and family before going back to Cave to figure out what the arrangements would be now. He was happy. He had a family and home to go to like the rest of his team.

Now he had something to be thankful for.

"Happy Thanksgiving," he whispered, falling to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Lex Luthor quietly cracked open the door of his younger son's room. Kendall and Raven had returned a half an hour ago five minute before twelve. Lex just wanted to check in on Conner.

He smiled at the cute sight of Conner and Terry sleep together in bed. Seeing this was so precious that he was so glad he had a camera on him.

Lex took the picture, planning to make copies for himself, Batman, the Kents (yes, he knew that Superman was Clark Kent, Martha and Jon Kent would accept Conner better than their son), and Mercy (she would demand one anyway when she finds out about the picture).

Sneaking into the room, Lex went over to the bed, putting a hand carefully on Conner's head to not disturb him.

"Good night, son. Welcome home."

_**~End**_

Any questions?


End file.
